


Mercy

by liamthebastard



Series: Angels [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awww so cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself kicked out and without a place to stay the night. The only person he can call- Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Find the Little Mermaid reference and I'll write a smut piece for this verse.

“Cas, ah- this is seriously awkward after everything but I knew you were awake and I didn't want to bug Sam or anybody else and I figured you wouldn't mind and-"

“You may wish to actually get to the point, or I may fall asleep and you'll lose your chance," Cas inserted, halting Dean's rambling. Dean cleared his throat awkwardly.

“So, Lisa overheard us... And now she's kicked me out. And I wouldn't ask but everyone else either has a full house or is gone, and-"

“Of course you can stay with me, Dean," Cas said, like it was the most natural and obvious thing in the world. “I'll make up the couch and we'll argue over who gets the bed when you get here." And just like that, Dean felt a little bit better. Because if Cas still knew Dean well enough to know that he'd refuse to take the bed on principle, well, maybe this would turn out okay.

He backed out of the driveway and started down the road.

\---

When he got to Cas's apartment, the lights were all blazing on his floor, and he got buzzed up within seconds, his backpack filled with overnight shit slung over his shoulder. The door to Cas's apartment was unlocked, so Dean strode right in. Cas was sitting in the living room, his feet tucked up underneath him with a mug of coffee in his hands. He was wearing those ridiculously ratty blue pajamas that had been falling apart when he and Dean first moved in together. Now they looked like one too-deep breath would turn them to dust.

“There's a fresh pot if you want some," Cas said. “I won't be sleeping tonight, but you're welcome to take the bed." Dean set his bag down and filled a mug with the coffee, mixing in the fancy creamer he liked, secretly thrilled that he still knew where everything was, and that Cas still stocked the creamer, despite his preference for black coffee.

“I'm not taking your bed," Dean said, sitting next to Cas on the couch.

Cas gave a sigh, but it sounded more amused than sad. “Won't be the first all-nighter we've pulled," he observed, staring at his drink. Dean could practically feel the awkwardness of what they'd said earlier hanging between them in the air. He had to say something, anything to make this something resembling normal. 

“You've still got the charm I gave you," Dean noticed with surprise and no small amount of joy. Cas glanced down at his wrist, where the locket with Samandriel's hair in it hung. On their second anniversary, Dean had given him a small pair of black and silver wings to hang alongside the locket. _So you'll always believe in angels,_ Dean had said at the time, and Cas had kissed him with a smile.

“Of course I do," Cas said. “It's important to me." They shared a small smile, some of the tension in the air dissipating. Then Dean just had to open his mouth again.

“I really do mean it," he said. “What I said on the phone."

Cas looked away, drinking his coffee as pretense. Dean took a sip of his own and waited for Cas to speak. “The loving me part, or the it not mattering part?" Cas finally asked quietly, hunching his shoulders like he wanted to hide from Dean. Dean set his coffee down and leaned over, refusing to let Cas get away until he'd explained himself.

“Castiel," he said firmly, and Cas glanced over his shoulder to see Dean's face which he knew was set in a look of fierce devotion. “The loving you part. It will _always_ matter. _You_ will always matter." He reached out cautiously, giving Cas ample time to pull away before gently grasping his chin and drawing him into a kiss.

Their lips met gently, with no desperation present, as if the past three years hadn't happened and they were just greeting each other after a day at work. It was soft and familiar and every particle of Dean sang how _right_ this was. He pulled away from Cas's lips only to pepper sweet worship over the angles and planes of his face and neck, tenderly relearning something he'd never truly forgotten. Heat built slowly between them until Cas's hands were digging sharply into Dean's shoulders while Dean worked a small lovebite onto Cas's gorgeous collarbone.

“Dean," Cas panted out roughly, “We need to slow down."

Dean immediately halted and leaned away, giving Cas his space and cooling himself down a bit, though the purpling bruise Cas was sporting threatened to set him off again. “What happened?" Dean asked, worried. “Did I hurt you?"

“No, no, I just- we shouldn't do this now, and if we kept going, I wouldn't be able to stop," Cas admitted, blushing faintly. Dean tugged Cas close, cradling him to his chest until both their breaths slowed. 

“We'll wait as long as we need to. I- I don't want to screw this up again, Cas. I already lost you once, I'm not gonna lose you again," Dean whispered into Cas's hair. Cas burrowed closer to him.

“We both screwed it up last time, Dean. And I'm not gonna lose you either," Cas promised.

“Good," Dean said, pressing a kiss to Cas's hair. “We should go to bed." Cas groaned.

“You go, I've already had like three cups of coffee tonight, I'll just toss and turn until you murder me out of sleep deprivation," Cas insisted. Dean only smiled and shook his head.

“No way. I'm falling asleep next to you tonight, and waking up with you in the morning, if I have to read you Paradise Lost til I pass out from boredom," Dean teased, scooping Cas up and rising from the couch. Cas grumbled something about freakishly strong freaks as Dean carried him fireman-style back to Cas's room, where they both settled down into the blankets.

Dean instantly curled close to Cas, wrapping octopus arms around him and pulling him in tight. Cas didn't mind at all, it reminded him that Dean was really there and wasn't some wish-fulfilling fantasy. That night, despite Cas's caffeinated state, they both dozed off quickly, without aid from Milton. Dean's last thought was of how good it felt to be holding Castiel again.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww wow such cuties. I didn't know I wasthis fluffy. Anyways, inspiration and title from the sing Mercy by OneRepublic, specifically the lines Angel of mercy/how did you find me?


End file.
